


What is love?

by guardianavenger



Series: What is the Meaning of Love? [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Groot (Marvel), Adorable Peter Quill, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Am Groot (Marvel), Overdosing, Reader-Insert, Suicide Attempt, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianavenger/pseuds/guardianavenger
Summary: Y/N grew up in a very abusive household to people who never loved her from the day she was born. Now, Y/N is adjusting to a life to where people loves her and little Baby Groot and Peter Quill is willing to show Y/N what the meaning of love is.





	What is love?

Groot ran into Y/N and Peter's room to see them both still asleep, while Peter had a hold of Y/N's waist like if he was hugging her. Groot was confused. Why would Peter hug Y/N while they was asleep, why couldn't he just wait until they both were awake to hug you. 

It's 9:00 right now in space and Groot knows that they need to get up right this second. So, Groot uses his vines to climb on Y/N's side of the bed. 

"I am Groot?" He said as he poked her face with his wooden, tiny finger.

 -----

Y/N woke up to Groot poking your face and Peter having his arm wrapped around your waist. 

"Good Morning to you too Sweetheart, how are you?"

"I am Groot!" 

Groot then climbed into Y/N's lap as soon as you sat up and broke away from Peter's embrace. 

_Yup, I'm certainly glad I didn't do it._

**\------**

**Four Months Ago**

Y/N stood in front of Peter's bathroom sink with a bottle of sleeping pills that you had brought from the pharmacy on Xandar. No one cared or even gave a damn about you. 

Your father would beat you, slap you, and her mother and siblings used to say to you.

"I never loved you."

As soon as you fell asleep from taking the whole bottle, Groot ran into the bathroom to see Y/N passed out on the floor, with an empty pill bottle in her right hand.

"I am Groot!!!" 

"What is buddy, I thought-" Peter stood there in pure shock when he saw you unconscious, but he still immediately   

Peter ran into the bathroom and immediately picked you up and along with Groot on his shoulder, he used his jet boots to fly you to the hospital.

\-----

As you woke up to hear beeping, you saw that you were in a completely white room with a TV with the news playing. You looked over to see Peter Quill fast asleep with dark circles underneath his eyes. 

"P-Peter?"

Peter woke up to see you very much alive and okay, but you had the oxygen in a tube inside your nostrils and your IV was hanging from your right vane. When Peter got you the hospital, the doctors immediately took you back. You were okay, but you would be very low on your strength. What made it worse for him was that it had been 5 days since he brought you here and you showed no signs of improvement. Until today.

"Hey Y/N, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess."

Peter sat down on your hospital bed and took your hand.

"Y/N, why did you do it?"

His voice was cracking as he said that and when you finally looked up at himhim, he was crying. At this point, you were too.

"I did it because no one loved me my whole life and I guess I wanted to disappear."

 At that moment, Peter leaned down to kiss you softly on the lips. You returned the kiss and he hugged you very gentle like he was afraid to hurt you even worse. When he pulled back, you was caught blushing uncontrollably. 

"Y/N, I love you."

"I love you too, Peter," 

\-----

**Present Time**

Groot climbed off your lap and ran over to the side of Peter's face. This was the usual routine for the three of you every morning. You and Groot would always get up before Peter and to wake him up, you and Groot would jump on the bed and try to urge him to get up.

"I am Groot!"

Peter yelled in pain as Groot jumped on the side of his face, but also Groot was giving you a concerned look. Usually you would jump along with Groot, but this morning you were just sitting there in deep thought. 

Peter also noticed this too and even through you had improved a lot since 4 months ago, you still had moments where you would take spells.

"Hey Groot, why don't you find Rocket and play with him for a while huh?"

Groot nodded as he climbed down from the bed. He knew you would still have depressing thoughts, but ever since you started dating Peter and started to spend more time with Groot, you were 10 times better.

"Hey Baby what's wrong, talk to me?" 

"What am I?"

"You're my girlfriend, a guardian, best friend, a part of our family, and a mother figure. Why are you asking Sweetheart?"

You shrugged as he went over to hug you.

"I asked because I still feel empty like there's a part of me missing. Cause all my life, I never felt love. I was always told that I would never be anything and now I'm free from my family's torture to me, so now I- I don't know what to even do. I don't know what the meaning of love is!"

You were on the edge of tears as Peter hugged you even tighter to comfort you. 

"Y/N, love is when you care so much and to show affection for a curtain person, you don't buy it, you don't earn it, it's just you care so much for that person, you would do anything for them. I love you so much Y/N and so does the others, especially Groot."

"I am Groot!" Groot said as he ran into the room, climbing up, and hugged you. 

_Yup it's going to take a while, but now I understand what love is better._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series, but thank you guys for reading this and I'll try to get part 2 out as soon as I can!


End file.
